Mercury
Mercury is the closest planet to the sun Mercury Because Mercury is the closest to the sun, he is the leader of the planets. Despite being the closest, he is not the hottest planet. he gets hot at day, though, but cold at night. He is also the 2nd smallest, if you consider Pluto a planet... Mercury is confident, brave and loyal. He claims to be the 2nd smallest, and it is stated by himself that he is a "Pluto worshiper". He acts as Pluto's bodyguard, protecting him from those evil scientists that "suspended" him. Then and now 3.8 billion years ago, Mercury was bigger in size, and lava flowed on his surface Now he is much smaller, and no lava flows on his surface. Mercury's episodes # "Welcome to space" (Debut) # "Meet Mercury" # "Phobos' paranoia" (cameo) # "Random quest for nothing" # "I dream of Pluto" # "The constellation who came to dinner" # "Pluto's birthday" # "Jealous moon" # "The good, the bad, and the planet" (Non-speaking cameo) # "Beach party Planet" # "Pluto fires the dwarfs" # "Is this cute?" (Cameo)" # "Stranded" # "Love potion #9" # "Lady sings the news" (In photo) # "Pluto for president" # "Neptune on ice" # "Time is money" (cameo) # "See Pluto run" # "Holly Jolly Cosmos" # "Leaf me alone" # "Ruby Madness" # "Plutoball" (Non-speaking cameo) Role in the movie Mercury was described as courageous, yet cowardly. He goes on the quest to find Pluto, who was kidnapped. Fuzzball was the one who poorly hid Venus, shortly after she was murdered. Earth was seized by Fuzzball, who took the struggling planet to Quasar, who kills her. Mercury finished helping Neptune build a contraption and they went downstairs to see if there were any villains. And just in time, Mercury saw Venus' dead body laying under a table. He heard screaming from the second floor of the building. Within seconds, Earth's moon, Luna, came rushing in, being chased by Fuzzball, a black hole, and Blazar, an AGN. Mercury fought fuzzball and Blazar chased Neptune. Luna covered her eyes and accidentally flipped the switch to the machine. A bucket fell on Blazar, killing him. Luna opened her eyes to see green liquid and Blazar's remains. Mercury grabbed a sword and Fuzzball grabbed a double-edged butcher's knife. Mercury dodged Fuzzball's moves and, near the end of the long battle, cut her face open, scarring her. Mercury then kicked her knife into a bucket with purple electric bolts rushing through. Fuzzball climbed a ladder to stop the machine that churned the bolts, but Mercury threw the sword at the ropes, making her lose her balance where she got electrocuted. Mercury let Fuzzball to die, but she survived being electrocuted and carried a purple sword with electric bolts. Mercury's iron blade was no match for Fuzzball's electric blade. In the struggle, Fuzzball damages Mercury's arm severely and then cuts it off. Luna and Neptune watched. Mercury cowardly threw his sword away and allowed Fuzzball to kill him. Fuzzball did not hesitate, and slashed Mercury through the chest, immediately electrocuting him. His lungs filled up with electric bolts and he started coughing up blood. Fuzzball waited for him to slowly suffocate and bleed to his death and then blasted him once more through the heart, killing him. Luna cried and Neptune kicked her into the bucket, sending her to electric doom. Another bolt bounced off Mercury's stiff corpse, hitting the machine to maximum speed and then poured out pure hydroelectric green acid, spilling all over Fuzzball, who turned into Phosphorus and caught fire. The building exploded, and Mercury's corpse rolled off the mountain the building was on and broke into pieces when it hit the ground. Quotes # "Twenty-five cents?! I'm worth at LEAST-" -Pluto fires the dwarfs # "I'm sorry, miss. Do I know you?"-The constellation who came to dinner # "Ha! Just kidding! Let's PARTY!!!"-Pluto's birthday # "Run, Pluto, Run!"-See Pluto run # "SUN, NO!"-Jealous moon # "You look like me, but you're wearing a fake beard!"-Meet Mercury # "It can fit all 9 of us. Plus Eris."-Ruby Madness # "I hate where this is going..." -Leaf me alone # "Oh, you're gonna make me say it, aren't you? Okay, then, I'll say it..... I love you, Venus!"-Love potion #9 # "I hereby accept your nomination as mayor of Donkey Town." -Stranded Gallery Mercurywelcometospace.png|Mercury's first appearance Mercuryisinlove.png|Mercury tells Venus he loves her OldMercury.png|Mercury 3.8 billion years ago; with all that lava Category:Heroes Category:Boys Category:Planets Category:Inner Planets Category:M characters